


The Lannister family of Kingslanding.

by LouLou24



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouLou24/pseuds/LouLou24
Summary: Jaime Lannister is a man not to be crossed. In charge and feared. He is the boss to many and friend to few. But he knows no matter what comes for him he will see it through as long as his better half is by his side.https://dreamingofyousblog.tumblr.com/post/185426280490* check the above like/post for The Lannisters how I see them for this story. *





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR AU
> 
> MAJOR CHARACTER AU
> 
> If you read this thank you. My characters are a little different.  
> My first attempt at anything like this so I apologise for all the mistakes. 
> 
> Please feel free to tell me how bad this is.
> 
> What I envision the Lannisters to look like at tumblr dreamingofyousblog

The Boss  
CHAPTER ONE

This is not how Jaime Lannister wanted to be spending his Saturday night. The main floor of the club was loud, it was at full capacity on the main floor below. Every night was the same women would flock to the ‘Red Keep' the most expensive stripper bar in Kings Landing not to watch the women on stage but to try and get a glimpse of the Kingslayer himself the notorious Jaime Lannister, the only reason he found himself on the upper level in VIP this Saturday night was to attend his good brothers welcome home party. Robert Baratheon had been realised that morning from Riverrun state penitentiary after serving five years of his ten year sentence. Money laundering. The only reason Robert had been caught was his pillow talk with his latest whore at the time. She was undercover police and the hotel room they where using that day had been bugged. Jaime had no sympathy for him.

“That was Gregor on the phone Boss. He said the shipment will be dispatched on Monday like agreed.” Jaime inclined his head to Bronn in acknowledgement.

“Make sure your there on Monday to receive it and take the Hound with you and dont let him kill anyone for fuck sake.” Jaime answered with a sigh.

“ Also tell my brother and father to meet me in my office" with that he lifted his glass of scotch and made his way to the office areas in the back.

The Hound followed him until he got to the staff area. Once there Jaime told him to fuck off for a while until he needs him to drive him home. As he made his way to his office he passed numerous girls going in and out of the locker rooms changing out notes with Joffrey. Jaime wasn’t particularly found of the lad but his father had given him this job. Something about family looks after family.

“Apparently Robb Stark has put a five million bounty on my head" Jaime announced with humour as his father and brother sat down opposite him.

“ What the fuck did you do Jaime?” Tywin questioned his oldest son.  
Jaime laughed before answering “and what makes you think I did anything? Stark is a child trying to play in the big boys park. He needs to make a name for himself, and what better way to make a name for himself then taking me out and trying to take Kingslanding. He knows that the North dont stand a chance. If we go to war on the streets we will be picking each other off one by one and the North simply dont have the man power to withstand a long feud.”

“Jaime’s right father. Robb has just taken the reigns he needs to show force. Everyone knows if Jaime wanted the North then it would be his. I am concerned with the reward though. We dont want Northerner’s coming here and trying to take him out. Low men will never see that kind of money in their lifetimes.” Tyrion the turned to Jaime “ you need to start wearing a bullet proof vest when your coming and going places"

That gave Jaime another chuckle “ what if they aim for my head dear brother?”

“I’m going to contact Stark and set up a sit down and see if we can sort whatever problem he seems to have. I dont want to confine my family to the house. I’m more worried about someone doing something there. So I want men out front at all times until the sit down. Podrick’s at the house now with six others. Tyrion I want you to have someone keep a close eye on Robert. I know he has done us well doing his sentence without complaint but I have a gut feeling something else is going on. “

Tyrion seemed shocked at his brothers request but nodded his understanding of the request.

“I don’t like this issue with the starks. It was the same when Ned was still alive, he seen reason occasionally but he could be impulsive and lack thought before he executed a plan. Look at what happened when he went up against the Bolton’s.?” Tywin said. “Jamie if there is any threat made at all you take them all out. Every last Stark and send fucking Bronn or someone up there to run the North. It wont hurt more money coming our way.” His father always the money head on.

“I know that. Believe me I wouldn’t bat an eyelid at taking the whole Stark family out, but I want to feel Robb out first see what his ending game is.” Jaime glanced at his watch before continuing “now you can either join me in the basement I have an issue to settle down there or you can return to the party?”

“What issue is in the basement Jaime?” Tyrion question him.

“Ah brother now if I told you that would ruin the surprise and all my fun.”

Jaime stood and removed his suit jacket before retrieving his knuckle duster and pocket knife from his desk drawer.

The two other Lannister men in the room looked intrigued now. Tywin could read the excitement on his eldest sons face. Whoever he had in that basement Jaime was going to enjoy what was coming.

Bronn met them at basement door.

Stannis Baratheon was blindfolded and tied to a chair in the middle of the room. In the far corner three of Jaime’s men where playing cards. They all scrambled to their feet when they seen Jaime enter behind Tywin and Tyrion.

“Get out" was all Jaime had to say for them to dart out the door.

Tyrion heard Bronn inform them to wait just outside the door before he closed it behind them.

“Boss please what is going on? Why am I here?” Stannis started babbling the money he heard Jaime banish the other men.

Tyrion watched his older brother walk circles round Stannis. He could see the hungry gleam for blood in Jaime’s eyes. One thing Tyrion hoped for was the answer to the question Stannis had asked because he himself was curious to know why one of Jaime’s top earners found himself in this predicament.

Jamie stopped in front of Stannis and removed the blindfold. His eyes quickly scanned the room taking in the other occupants.

“Jaime please? What the fuck is going on?” Stannis pleaded.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t find out? Huh?” Jaime questioned him. Tywin and Tyrion exchanged glances then. The way Jaime’s voiced changed mid question. He wasn’t going to be able to hold his temper.

“I have no idea what your talking about. I pay Bronn every week on time and never a cent short. I dont know what else it could be.” The bound man stammered out. Fear evident in his voice.

“Ah. Let me give you a clue. Last Friday. Do you remember the conversation you had with Pod in one of the booths upstairs?” Tywin seen the blood drain from Stannis' face at the question asked.

Jaime retrieved his knife from his pocket and Stannis' eyes went wide as it was plunged into his stomach. He immediately cried out with the pain.

“Now now Stannis I dont want your tears. I want you to say to my face what you said to Payne last week.”  
“I’m sorry Jaime. I’m sorry.” Cried Stannis.

Jaime dropped the knife on the ground and grab the back of Stannis’ hair and he reigned blow and blow with his fist on his face.

Tyrion heard the crack of bone. Probably the poor bastards nose and there was definitely a few teeth now laying somewhere on the floor.

Jaime stopped his assault with his fist and kicked the chair back sending Stannis crashing to the floor as he made his was to the corner to use a disgaurded half drunk water bottle to use to rinse the blood off his hand.

Bronn made himself useful and righted Stannis to and upright position as Jaime sat in one of the chairs in the corner.

“What’s all this about?” the elder Lannister asked.

“Well father it appears Stannis here has been making comments about a certain someone.” Jaime seethed “now if he would only grow a set of balls and say in front of my face what he said to Pod then I will consider putting him out of his misery. But he should know I have all night and if he doesn’t start talking soon I’m going to start cutting off his fingers one by one. Then I will take his eyeballs. Then his cock and tie him in the alley out back and let the rats eat what’s left of him.”

At Jaime’s reply his father crossed the room and planted himself in one of the other chairs. He may aswell make himself comfortably for the show.

“Brother you can go back up stairs if you wish. I wont think any less of you if you dont want to be here for this?”

“No I’m fine where I am Jaime"

Jaime made his way back in front of Stannis who was crying like a baby. Jaime cocked his head to the side willing the middle Baratheon brother to start talking.

“I said to P..p.pod that I’d love to see if your wife had a tight... pussy.” Jaime bent to retrieve his knife as Stannis stammered out “ and that.... that I’d love to feel her legs wrapped round me as I fucked her.”

Stannis let out an almighty howl as the knife was plunged into his thigh. Jaime quickly pulled it back out to stick it back in three more times as blood gushed from the wounds.

“I I I meant it as a compliment..... I’m sorry.” The bloody man screamed out.

“You fucking think you can talk like that about my wife and I take it as a compliment? You fucking bastard.” Bronn get over here and hold his mouth open.

Bronn immediately crossed the room and pulled Stannis’ head back holding onto his hair with one hand and pulled his chin down with the other.

Tyrion could see the muscles in Bronn's arms straining as he held open the captives mouth. He watched as his brother reached and pulled out Stannis’ tongue. Tyrion closed his eyes as Jaime started cutting out the tongue. He didn’t open them again until a wet splat hit the ground.  
As he opened his eyes he seen Jaime with blood covering both hands and arms and most of the front of his white dress shirt. Bronn had let go of Stannis’ head as he thrashed violently in the chair.

“That’s what happens to anyone who thinks they can have my wife’s name on there tongue.”

Jamie held his hand out and Bronn placed the gun in it. Tyrion watched his brother not even blink as he took the safety off and shot Stannis in the head.

“Tyrion go and see that no one is in the back hallway leading to my office?”

As he made his way out the door, behind him Bronn called the three men from earlier back in and started instructing them to get rid of the body and make sure the room was scrubbed clean.

Jaime stood staring down at the dumped body in the chair in disgust. Tywin hadn’t moved from the chair. He knew his sons temper, knew that a comment would set him off again.  
Tyrion returned and declared the hallway clear. Bronn walked ahead to make sure none of the girls made appeared in the hallway.  
Jaime didn’t speak until he had used the bathroom in his office. His skin scrubbed red and the bloody clothes stuffed in a bag and handed out the door to Bronn waiting in the halfway for the.

“Pod told me on Saturday what he said. I will not have anyone speak that way about my wife.” Jaime was eerily calm.

“Jaime I am not going to argue with what you just did. After saying that he deserved a lot worse than what you give him. I watched you do far worse before.” Tyrion replied first.

“You know my thoughts son. Anyone speaks against anyone in this family deserves our wrath.”

“This could cause problems with Robert and Renly.” Tyrion spoke out.

“ Fuck them. If they dare question me they can join there brother. I didn’t get to where I am by being afraid of the sheep.” Jaime responded in anger.

“Tyrion is just being cautious as he has a right to be. You said earlier about not trusting Robert and this could give him motivation to try and move in? Not that anyone in there right mind would turn against us and join them. Could you imagine the Baratheon's of Kingslanding instead of the Lannister’s.” Tywin laughed out.

Tywin had made the Lannister name what it is. He built the empire Jaime now controls. Tywin knew his sons would take over the family business one day. That’s why Jaime was sent to business school so on the front he was an established business man running an empire of legitimate businesses. But behind the scenes he now controlled the latest organised crime family in the whole of Westeros. Tyrion was sent to Law school where he excelled. Where he lacks in violence and blood lust he more than makes up for in having his older brothers back with his brain. Tywin was also still very much on hand to offer advice to his oldest son.

“Well now that business is settled down stairs and I showed my face for an hour at the fucker Robert’s party I’m going to head home. One of you speak to Robert and make sure he knows to get Cersei's attitude in check. The last few months every family gathering she has been arriving drunk. I dont give a fuck if she wants to drink morning noon and night. But I dont want her near my home when she is intoxicated she should have more respect for us all than parading about drunk constantly. And father i dont care if you want to give Joffrey a job but he cant he here the girls dont like him and I wont have him leering at them thinking he can insult and humiliate them because his uncle owns the place. If he needs a job that bad get him to be your driver or live in maid. I dont give a fuck but I dont want to see him about here again" Jaime’s tone left no room for argument.  
As Tyrion turned to smirk at his father. He too had no love for the boy. Joffrey thought he was entitled because his mother was a Lannister. The boy was arrogant rude and self righteous. Tyrion was also glad he didn’t have to see him lurking about the strippers. Shae one of the girls he was currently sleeping with had told him most of the other girls where afraid of the Baratheon boy.

Jaime stood and started grabbing is belongings he asked if his father needed dropped off home and was glad when Tywin informed him his driver was outside. There was no point asking Tyrion.

Jaime left the hound in his driveway after instructing him to make sure the guys they had on duty tonight kept themselves alert and on the ball. He takes no chances with his family and knows Sandor as head of security for the Lannister family runs a tight ship.

Once inside he made his was to the family room where he could here his boys arguing with Pod. The three of them where spread across the sofas playing video games. There was pizza boxes and soda cans sitting on the table.

“One of you two clean up in here before you head to bed” he said to his sons.

Galladon completed ignored his father but as Jai answered immediately with a “will do dad.”

“Pod take the guest room down here tonight.” Jaime told the young lad.

“Will do.” Was he quick reply.

Before heading upstairs he grabbed the last slice of pizza out of one of the boxes.  
He quietly checked on his daughter Joanna, tucking her blanket back round her from where she had kicked it off and lightly kissed her forehead.

“Sweet dreams my darling girl.” He whispered.

Entering his own room the first thing he seen was his wife’s long legs as she lay with the blankets kicked to his side reading a book. Her eyes snapped to his face as soon as she heard him enter the room.

He made sure the bedroom door was locked before he made his way to her. He kissed his way up her body. Loving her choice of short pyjamas. She wears sweats or leggings about the house with Pod practically living with them and Jaime’s other guys occasionally being in their home. But for him it’s the sexiest of pyjamas he sees or barely there lingerie but his favourite is one of his t-shirt’s and a pair of his boxers.

“Hello wife" he whispered against her lips once he had reached them.

“Husband. That is not the suit you went out in early. What have you been up too?” Brienne enquired between kisses as her nails lightly scratched his head. He was practically purring in response to her actions.

“Had to take care of some business at Robert’s party" Jaime told her as he made his way down her neck with his lips.  
“Mmmm" was her response as he wrapped his lips round one of her nipples.

She pushed him up as she sat up and removed her own pyjama top.

“Who?” Brienne questioned as he got to work on her nipples. He knows she enjoys the sting of his bite on the followed by a soothing twirl of his tongue.

“Stannis.” He replied after his mouth left her nipple with a pop. Brienne started pushing his suit jacket off his shoulders. As he kneels up between her legs to shrug it off, Brienne followed him sitting back up and started opening the buttons of his shirt.

As she looked up into his eyes he seen the question there. What happened?

“He made a comment to Pod about wanting to fuck you" Jaime’s reply ended on a hiss as her hand opened his trouser button and fly and grab his cock.

“So you made it known your cock is the only one that gets to fuck me?” she purred up to him.

“Gods wench. Take them bottoms off?” she made quick work of her pyjama bottoms as Jaime kicked of his suit pants and boxers. The socks where threw somewhere also.  
She pulled him in between her legs by his cock. She was the hottest thing he had ever seen. Twenty years later and they still had this response to each other.  
She stroked the head of his cock over her clit. Loving the hardness touching her most sensitive part.

He leaned down and kissed her hard as he aligned his cock with her entrance. As he thrust into her he buried his face in her neck to stifle his groans. Three kids in the house and they knew the tricks to try and be quiet.  
He felt her tongue lick his ear before “fuck me hard husband" was whispered into it.

He kneeled up and used her hips as his handles as she planted her feet flat on the bed as her leverage to meet his hard thrusts.

“Rub your clit" he demanded.  
Her right hand went straight to her wet cunt as she starting rubbing hard in time with his movements. She wasn’t going to last much longer. The angle he was thrusting was hitting that spot inside. With the roughness of her own fingers on her pussy caused her to silently gasp as her pussy clamped down on his cock.

Jaime slowed his thrusts until she had the final waves of pleasure from her orgasm before flipping her on her stomach. He quickly put his thighs on the outside of hers as she slightly raised her hips off the bed. He groaned out low and hard entering her again. She was so tight this way and he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Jaime fuck me. Take your pleasure from me". She ground out to him. Gods she was something else.

He could feel the tightening in his balls and sucked on the back of her neck as the waves of pleasure washed over him.

Jaime rolled to his side taking her with him.

“I love you"

“I know. I tolerate you.” She laughed. “How was the party?”

“Boring. It’s not exactly me thing watching all them get grinded on by a bunch of whores.”

“By whores you mean your employees.” She chuckled our.

“No whores. They get paid to suck cock and open their legs.” He Stated and his hands rubbed her stomach and thighs lazily.

“I think Robert’s flipped.” His comment made her turn immediately towards him.

“What? Why?” she searched his face.

“Realsed on good behaviour. Come on we know what a hot head he is. He’s cut a deal I know it.”

“Make sure you dont say or do anything in front of him. Dont even look at him the wrong way.” He could sense the panic in her voice.

“Hey it’s okay. You know me I’m always careful. I’m going to send him away with Cersei for now. Use her drinking as an excuse.”

“Gods Jaime your good-brother going informant on you. I’m worried you need men you can trust around you.”

“I do have men I trust to a certain degree around me. But the only people I truly trust are all in this house right now.” She planted her lips against his after that statement. Which led to round two.

Jaime lay awake long after Brienne had fell asleep laying across his chest. He needed to make plans to send Robert away. Meet with Robb and make sure Pod knew until this was sorted Brienne wasn’t to be put of his sight. Also Sandor would be assigning guys outside the kids schools. He pays enough to them and with a few more envelopes of money passing hands the schools will just have to turn a blind eye to his guys that would be about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Link is the Lannisters how I see them for this story. Enjoy and thank you for reading. 
> 
> https://dreamingofyousblog.tumblr.com/post/185426280490


	2. Chapter 2

His Fathers son.

He was fairly certain he was dreaming. In the dream he was sitting in his dining room facing his mother who had been dead for many years. Joanna of his dream was admiring the many pictures adorning the walls of the room. 

“Jaime get up!” He was rudely awakened as the blankets where ripped from him.

“ What? What?.” Prying one eye open he spotted his wife at the bottom of the bed.

“Why are you waking me at.....” he reached for his phone before continuing “ten fifteen in the morning. Fuck I didn’t get in till after five.”

“I know what time you got in at cause your drunken ass woke me up banging about the bathroom.” Brienne spat out at him.

“ I wasn’t that drunk.” He was trying and failing to pull the blankets back.

“ I mean it get up. We have to go Jaime’s school. They are expelling him.” That statement had his full attention combined with the change in tenor at the end in his wifes voice. She was pissed. Jaime sat up in bed to give her his full attention.

“Why the fuck is he getting expelled?”

“Fighting again. That’s the third time in so many months. Just stop asking questions and please get up and get ready.” Brienne turned on her heel and made her way into their bathroom.

“ Dont take this out on me. Look we will go to the school and see what is going on. Its probably just kids being kids.” He followed her into the bathroom and watched her turn the shower on for him.

“ We are going to the school cause our son has been fighting again. But low and behold look at your knuckles Jaime. Where you fighting again? No don’t answer that of course you where. “ Brienne shrugged him off as he tried to grab her wrist as she passed him to leave the bathroom. “ He’s his fucking father’s son after all.” Jaime heard her mutter.

Brilliant to the day he thought as he stripped out of his underwear and got in the shower. 

They didn’t make it to the school until after twelve. Jaime was on high alert until he got the situation resolved with Robb Stark. Jaime and Brienne where in one SUV with the Hound and Podrick. There was also a car behind them with 3 more guys in it.

“ Do you not think you are overthinking this thing with Stark?” Brienne asked him as she reached to twine there fingers together.

“ Nope. I’m fine on my own. But I won’t take any risks of something kicking off when you or the kids are with me.” His tone left no room for arguement. Brienne's gentle squeeze of his hand let him know there would be no arguement

They found Jaime Jr sitting outside the principals office holding an ice pack to his mouth.

“Mr and Mrs Lannister if you could please come in?” The principal a Mrs Tyrell had spotted them before The younger Jaime had. His head immediately turning to his parents.

Brienne ignored the woman’s request and went straight to her son. “What happened?.” She questioned him as she grabbed his face and turned it inspecting him for other injuries.

“ Ma I’m fine. Just some idiot jock hassling another kid in the hall. So I told him to try someone that will fight back. I let him get the first punch.” At his sons explanation the older Jaime lifted his fist for a bump with his son.

The principal had made her way to them during the exchange. “Mr and Mrs Lannister as you are well aware we have a zero tolerance policy for fighting. We have tried to be understanding. But an example must he set. Thuggery will not...” 

“ Thuggery? Is that even a word. But more importantly did you just call my son a thug? “ Brienne was now full glaring at Mrs Tyrell as she spoke down to her. Jaime seen his wife clench her fists.

“Mrs Tyrell did you not just hear Jaime’s explanation of what happened this morning. He was simply helping another pupil. “ Jaime tried before Brienne took the woman’s head off.

“ Mr Lannister the other boy in question has lost two teeth. His parents may press charges against your son.” As the principal finished her statement Jaime turned to glare at his son.

“ What is this boys name? We will sort this without the threat of the police getting involved.” Brienne could feel the panic building in herself as she asked the question. The police getting involved would not need well. They would use this to get to Jaime. Threaten Jr. with time in a detention centre for Sr. to give himself up. Brienne knew her husband and he would hang himself and everyone of his men to save her and their children. The police even getting wind of something going on with Jr. was out of the question.

“ Aegon Targaryen “ Jaime Jr. Chose to answer his mothers question.

“Rhaegar's boy?” His father asked him. Jr. Nodded to his father in answer.

“ It wont be a problem Rhaegar is a family friend. I will speak to him personally.” Jaime spoke to Mrs Tyrell then.

“ That’s well and good. But as I explained the school has a no tolerance policy. Jaime’s fighting and attitude leave us no choice as a school to expel him with immediate effect. However Gal....” Mrs Tyrell was cut off by Brienne.

“Jaime go and retrieve your brother from his class.” She watched him stand from the chair and walk down the hall before continuing “ However fucking nothing. The amount of money we have donated to this school over the years. You where going to request Galladon stay as a pupil so you still have access to our deep donating pockets. Well let me inform you that will not be happening. Both boys will be leaving and if I hear so much as a whisper you have mentioned to anyone about my son fighting I will RIP your face off. Got it?? “ Mrs Tyrell looked as though she was going to miss herself as she answered a stuttered ‘yes' to Brienne and quickly turned and entered her office closing the door behind her.

“ That was hot as fuck.” Jaime groaned out.

“What if she has camera footage of the fight. Jaime the police can’t know of this.”

“Calm down.” As he pulled her into his arms he spoke again “ Once we are in the car I’ll see Sandor in to request any footage she may or may not have. Don’t worry.” He finished by kissing her temple.

“ What am I gonna do about getting these two into another school?” Brienne questioned him once they where settled into the car.

“ Let’s worry about that later. For now let’s go and pick up our princess and go for a late lunch.” Brienne shot daggers at him. 

“ Yes Jaime let’s reward our son with a lunch out for getting expelled from school.” 

“ I wasn’t expelled. My mama just requested me to leave.” Galladon chipped in.

“ Why are you three such smart arses? Huh?. “ No one responded to her question. “ gods. Fine let’s get our girl and go for lunch. I also need to pick up my new dress for Saturday night. “

“ Where are you two going on Saturday night?” Jai asked his parents.

“ Your mother and me have been invited to the Mayors annual charity ball.” 

“ Jai how much we betting dad gets into a fight? “ Galladon asked of his older brother.

“ I want in on that one boys.” Podrick piped in from the passenger seat.

“ Contrary to popular belief I am not the hot head every one thinks I am.” Jaime responded to the joking at his expense.

“ Oh yes you are.” Brienne answered without even looking up from her phone.

“ So since you both will be out. Can I have a party?” Jr spoke.

“No. Podrick will be staying with you three.” Jaime informed him. “ Now everyone shut to fuck up until we get my princess.”


End file.
